A helmet, such as a motorcycle helmet, typically has a body portion and a visor. The body portion is formed from a padded portion and an outer shell, the padded portion being formed from a material suitable for absorbing an impact. In use, the helmet body fits over the head of a user, for example a motorcyclist, and the padded portion rests against the user's head. The helmet body typically has an opening which provides a viewing window for the wearer, and which is covered by a clear visor. In a typical motorcycle helmet, the visor is pivotally mounted to the body of the helmet such that it can be lifted from a first position, in which the visor is positioned in front of the wearer's eyes, into a second position, in which the visor is located above the opening of the viewing window.
A common problem for motorcyclists wearing helmets is that, when riding a motorcycle through precipitation, such as rain, water or mist droplets tend to form on an outer surface of the visor, which can obscure the vision of the rider.
When the rider is travelling at high speeds, the water and mist droplets tend to be urged towards side and bottom edges of the visor by the air hitting the visor. However, when the rider is travelling at low speeds, the air hitting the visor is typically not powerful enough to cause the water droplets to be forced to the edges of the visor. In order to regain clear vision through the visor, the rider typically has to use his or her hand or arm to wipe away the water droplets from the visor, or to lift the visor up so that the water droplets no longer obscure the view of the rider. However, it will be apparent that, if the visor is moved out of the line of vision of the rider, then wind and rain could blow into the rider's face, potentially further obscuring his or her view.